MAGNETS
by mehguhn
Summary: Akemi doesn't like being a mutant, and she doesn't like her mutation. She's anxious to graduate from the Xavier Institute and carve out her own space in the world, devoid of people, if she can help it. Victor is getting older, and realizing that living alone forever isn't as appealing as he once thought. Can he fix things with Logan and figure out why he's drawn to Akemi?
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT!**

 **I know that I had started a fic on here dealing with Bane and an OC, and I know that I didn't get far into that, and I know that I left a lot of you guys hanging in regards to that story. And I just want to say that I'm super sorry for that! I really am. I want to go back to that story. I want to finish it for you guys, but I'm not going to promise that I will. It was a hard one to write and I was dealing with personal stuff as well as working on my own book. Soooo...it got put on the back burner, and then I just stopped working on it.**

 **If I don't finish that story, I can at least post the scene that they were supposed to have. That's if you guys want that. Lol. I honestly feel kinda pervy for asking if you guys want that but...well...whatever.**

 **I'm not currently working on my own book. I'm not working on school work. So I'm hoping that I can devote as much time to this story as possible. I've been mentally drooling over Sabertooth for months now. I finally decided that I needed to get this/him out of my system. So now here we are.**

 **I'm going to try and post once to twice a month. I know that's not super often, but...well...that's all I can manage at the moment.**

 **The story is going to start off a little rough. But eventually it should pick up and even out. Fingers crossed.**

* * *

Akemi felt like a child.

It had been a very long time since she'd sat on the floor between someone's legs while they fiddled with her hair. It reminded her of her grandmother, and that unsanded wooden floor that she'd sit on while she'd wince and whine at the kinks being yanked out of her mane of hair. She shivered involuntarily, disgusted with her own past. The happy memories never came without the unhappy ones, and in that moment she was thankful for the towel that separated her shoulders and Jubilee's legs. They were friends and all, but the last thing she needed was for her mutation to act up, and for Jubes to get a glimpse of the shadows in her mind.

Akemi drew her knees into her chest and sighed, wincing at the burning that was starting at her scalp. Luckily for her, Jubilee's floor was carpeted and soft, and she wasn't as heavy handed as Akemi's grandmother used to be. But still, Akemi eyed the desk chair that was holding a large pile of clothing. The chair would have been more comfortable.

"We couldn't have used the chair?" She finally asked.

"If I knew you would complain this much I would have taken you to get your hair done by a professional." Jubilee replied.

"If I knew you were going to make me sit on the floor, I would have gone to a professional." She reached up with intent to scratch her burning scalp, but Jubilee popped her hand.

"There is bleach all over your head! You can't scratch!"

"It burns!"

"Well that's what happens when you bleach your hair."

Akemi huffed. "Well, are you almost done?" She wanted to get up and stretch her legs. She also wanted get a look at herself in a mirror. Jubilee's hair was always pretty, but she was afraid that she'd let her younger friend ruin her head.

"I am on the last section."

The two sat in silence while Jubilee combed the last bit of bleach into her head.

"Okay. We're done. Do NOT mess up my good work. Just leave it there for an hour—"

"—an hour?!"

"—and then we'll rinse it out and put some super funky colors in there!"

Jubilee secured a plastic cap over Akemi's head and let her get up.

"Standing feels so good!" Akemi stretched and poked at the plastic cap. "You said this wasn't going to take long."

"No. I said it shouldn't take long. I didn't count on your hair being so long and thick. You don't even know how many packs of bleach I went through." She help up four packets and then tossed them in the trash. "It's gonna be worth it, Mi-Mi. You said you wanted a drastic change, and trust me when I say there is nothing more freeing than changing your hair. And since you didn't want to cut it, this is the next best thing."

Akemi looked at herself in the mirror. She could already see her edges beginning to lighten. "What color should I put in after this?"

"Pink. Ooh, or blue. What's your favorite color?"

Akemi shrugged. "I don't really have one."

"Well I have a favorite color, and it's pink. So we are putting pink in your hair!" She beamed. "Now pop a squat, because we are going to watch some tv while we wait for your hair to fry."

Akemi has just gotten comfortable when the bedroom door flew open. Rogue walked inside and she slammed the door behind herself. Her eyes were bugged and her hands were fisted at her side.

Jubilee was the first to get up. "Jesus Marie, you scared the shit outta us. What's going on?"

Marie stood there shaking her head. Tears started to well in her eyes.

Akemi stood up too. She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Marie? Say something. What's wrong?"

"He's here." Her words were forced from her mouth.

"Who?" Jubilee asked. "Who's here?"

"Sabertooth…" Marie's eyes got impossibly wider. "He's here."

Jubliee's mouth fell open. She was moving around the room in a hurry. "Does the Professor know? Does Logan know?!"

Akemi stood there watching the two, completely confused. "What the fuck is going on?"

Jubilee was trying to put on clothes, trying and failing. "Marie and Logan, when they first met, were almost killed by this guy. And then later on he kidnapped her again and she died. She literally died and Logan somehow brought her back."

Akemi didn't seem as fazed. "This place is a fortress. If he's here there is no way he'll leave here alive, right? I mean, I can barely pass level one in the Danger Room."

Jubille scoffed. "Ever heard of the Boogeyman?"

Akemi scoffed back at her. "Of course I have."

"Well this guys is the Boogeyman. He's also Michael Meyers and Jason Voorhees. He's Freddy fucking Kruger. He's every single nightmare you've ever had rolled into one."

Akemi licked her lips nervously. "Okay. Okay. Well what do we do?"

"Nothing," Marie said softly. She was still staring off into the distance.

Jubilee shook her. "Snap out of it! We've got to sound the alarm." She ran to the door and as she flung it open, she stopped because the door opposite hers was open too, and its occupants were staring into the hallway.

Marie edged closer to the door, and finally so did Akemi. Every door in the hallway was open, and every single person was crowded in their doorway watching as Professor Xavier rolled down the hallway trailed by Ororo and a tall blonde haired man that Akemi could only assume was Sabertooth. She watched him as he walked, tall and wide, he was man made purely of muscle. The Professor stopped, but Ororo and Sabertooth kept walking.

"Everyone should be in bed," the Professor said politely. "There are plenty of you who have tests tomorrow." His eyes singled in on Marie. "Everything will be explained tomorrow." He continued moving down the hallway until he disappeared from sight, and Jubilee retracted into her room and softly shut the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" She hissed.

Marie was moments from fainting. "We can't do anything because the Professor let him in."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! PAY ATTENTION! THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Mind you, it's not the best sex scene I've ever written. But that's ok, because this fic is about Victor and Akemi, not Victor and Ororo.**

 **So yeah. You've been warned.**

* * *

The last time Victor Creed had been inside the Xavier Institute, he'd been jonesing for a fight with his brother. He could remember very clearly the damage he and Jimmy had caused to the mansion and to each other. He smirked a little as he stared out the window. The two of them had always made such a mess of things in the past.

"More you than Logan." The door opened and Xavier rolled inside, followed by Ororo and Hank McCoy.

Victor looked at all three of them before tapping his temple. "Thought I felt you wandering around in there."

Xavier smiled and went to his desk. "Thank you for bringing Logan home. We've been looking for him for some time now."

"Nah," Victor said. He took a seat at the opposite end of the desk, lounged in the cushy chair. "You always knew where he was."

Xavier nodded. "I was hoping he'd find his way back here."

Victor shrugged. "He's goin' through some shit. You know that."

Xavier nodded again. "I do. But right now, we are here to talk about you."

"You already know what I want, Charles. You saw me coming a mile away, and you knew what I wanted then." He glanced back. Beast he wasn't too familiar with, but he and Ororo had kept tabs on each other for a short while. He smiled at her, flashed a bit of fang. She didn't seem fazed. Then again, she'd hardly ever seemed fazed by any of what he did. "What's with them?"

"Safety measures," Charles answered simply. "More for the students than for myself."

"I'm not gonna cause a fuss or destroy anything." He smirked because the thought of crushing the expensive wooden desk before him was tempting. "I just want a simple yes or no."

Xavier looked him over. "It is a very tough decision to make, Victor. You do understand that? Most the students here regard you with fear, and Marie…"

"Get in my head, Charles. I ain't wishin' anyone here any ill will."

Charles merely watched him. He could even feel Beast and Ororo staring holes into his back.

"I'm tired, Charles." He leaned forward and rested his elbows in his knees. "I'm tired and I'm old, and the idea of spending the rest of my life alone isn't as appeal as it used to be. Jimmy's the only family I got. And I know that's going to be a rough relationship to fix, but I'm here to try." He could feel the Professor in his head, sorting through memories, absorbing surface thoughts.

"I'd like to have a more in depth conversation with you, but for now I'll say yes to a trial period of 6 months provided that you take up the teaching position that Logan left in his absence."

"Teaching?" Victor didn't like the way the word tasted in his mouth.

"Yes." Charles sounded elated. "History classes. I found that Logan's knowledge of the world differs greatly from most of the history books. I'm assuming you have that same knowledge?"

"Teaching History?"

"You'll do fine. And that will give me time to see how well you acclimate." He nodded to Ororo. "We'll have a room furnished for you by tomorrow evening. In the meantime, Ororo will help you find a place to sleep."

Victor couldn't help but smirk. He was sure that Charles as seen his steamy sessions with Ororo, seen the way she'd cried his name when he'd made her cum. "What about Jimmy?"

"He needs time to heal, and to grieve."

"It ain't gonna be pretty. He's got dark side to him, and when he's like this, he doesn't make the best choices."

Xavier nodded. "We'll all do our best to help him during this time. We're all still trying to cope."

"What about the teaching? Do I start tomorrow?" Victor felt ridiculous for even asking.

"There's an evening class for college students. You should do fine there. You'll take up high school classes on Wednesday. I need to speak with Marie first.

Victor stood and walked towards the door, winked at Ororo as he passed her. "You do what you gotta do, Charles. I need some sleep." He left the room, not surprised that Ororo followed him and eventually lead him to the elevator. He let her enter first and enjoyed the sway of her ass. She pressed a button, and the doors closed in preparation to take them one floor up. The minute they shut, he had her against the wall.

His hand fisted her hair so that he could pull her head back and expose her long, pretty neck. He licked her, ran the length of his tongue up the side of her neck, and was satisfied when she tensed and sighed. The smell of her arousal made him ache. "You smell like you missed me, O. Bet you taste like it, too."

He could feel her trying to straighten herself. She was trying to get a grasp on the situation. When she started to push at him, he turned her and pressed her face into the wall.

"Victor!" She hissed.

"That's right. Same my name, baby." He reached over and stopped the elevator and then kicked her feet apart so he could cup where her thighs met.

"Victor, not in the elevator!" She struggled, but he was a wall of muscle. It was endearing in a way. He knew that if she wanted, she could stop him long enough to free herself. Hell, she could have done that with her own powers, or by calling in the Professor. But she didn't. She remained pressed against the wall, her hands on either side of her head, her hips pressed back to give him ample access.

"You can't fool me, O." His claws raked lightly up the inside of her thigh. "I know what you like." He made quick work of her panties, and was happy to find that she was already wet for him. He undid his belt, maneuvered himself so he could press the hot, hard length of him against her core.

She hissed. Ororo pushed herself further onto to her toes to try and get away from the feeling he was causing. Tension gathered rapidly between her legs, and her positioning kept her from squeezing her thighs together to help ease that tension. His hand squeezed her hip, pulled her back towards him and the head of his cock pressed and rubbed against her. Her watched her hands curl into fists. He watched her pant and press her face harder into the wall.

"You want it?" He asked. He pressed forward and groaned as she began to cave for him. "Tell me you want it, O. Tell me you want me to fuck you." He was mad to have her, anxious to feel her tightness wrapped around it. His free hand smacked her firm ass. "Say it!" He growled.

She was panting hard. "Fuck me," she finally said. "Please fuck me."

Her accent forced his hips forward. Air exploded from her mouth as he made space for himself inside her. She said his name as he continued to push. He didn't stop until his hips were flush against hers. He fucked her hard, snapping his hips back forth, snarling as he listened to her moan his name.

"That's it, O. You're gonna cum for me. Just. Like. This." Each thrust of his hips made her bounce against the wall. He reached forward to rub that small bundle of nerves that he knew would push her over the edge, and the moment he began to rub it, her hips lost sync. She tightened around him and he growled in her ear. "You're close, baby. I can feel it."

"Harder." She gasped out. "Please?"

The sound of his hips smacking against her grew louder. It filled the elevator. Ororo had to shove her hand in her mouth to keep from screaming. The pressure built and built between her legs until finally she saw stars. She choked on her own moans, shuddered when Victor freed his cock, only to smack it against her wetness and then plunge inside again to finish himself with a loud snarl. He let her go and she dropped to a puddle on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him press the button to start the elevator again.

It was a short ride to the third floor, but Ororo was back on shaky legs by the time the elevator doors open. Victor smirked at her as he pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard enough to bruise. "C'mon, babe. We're not finished." He pushed her out of the elevator and swatted her ass. "You owe me a scream"

* * *

 **HA. I just really liked that line from the movie where's he's all, "You owe me a scream." Heh.**

 **To the people who left reviews and PM'd me. Firstly, thank you. Secondly, I can't promise that I'm going to give this fic a good title or synopsis anytime soon. Sorry.**

 **But anywho, if you like this, Follow or Favorite, or do both? Share this with your friends if their into...this.,...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha. Do you see that I finally came up with a title and a shit synopsis? You're welcome. Lol.**

 **Kidding. Seriously.**

 **I'm going to try to keep the POV's alternating. So it should be Akemi and then Victor and so on and so forth. I'll try to stick to that. But I make no promises.**

 **There isn't any smut in this chapter. If you have sensitive eyes, I'm pretty sure you're good to read this.**

Akemi came to in the dark. She was bundled so deep in her covers that all she could see was the small crack of light coming from under the door. She kicked the blankets off herself and stretched. She'd been sweating, and the cool air felt like heaven on her steaming skin. Glancing at the windows to check the time, she remembered that she had pulled the curtains before she'd gone to bed. They were black out curtains, and not a single stream of light was let through, which was the way both she and Jubilee liked it.

She shuffled over to the window and pulled back the curtain, but she couldn't gauge the time based on the light. It didn't seem that much later than when she had laid down, and she was sure that she fell asleep around 4pm.

She went back to her bed and felt around for her phone. She found it inside her pillowcase.

"How did you get in there?" She asked. Her fingers repeatedly tapped the screen, and when nothing happened, she took to pressing the power button. Her phone was dead.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She glanced around the room for a clock, not surprised that she didn't find one. What use was there for an alarm clock or a wall clock when you had a mini computer on you at all times?

She convinced herself that it couldn't be any later than an hour from when she'd gone down for a nap. And so, she plugged in her phone to charge while she took a shower. Under the spray of the hot water, she contemplated the next 6 months of her life. She was so close to graduating she could taste it. Six months and then she'd be out of this place and off to live her own life free of Mutant University and the bullshit that came with it. No more Danger Room sessions. No more therapy with the Professor. No more living in fear of her own skin. She'd graduate college, get a job as an editor or a journalist, and then live the rest of her life out as a hermit. She realized that her dream life may sound strange to others, but she'd had more than enough of people. Sure, there were some that were okay. Jubilee and Marie were great friends, and she would be sure to keep in touch with them once she moved away. But in her opinion, the rest of humanity was dead to her. Her experience with people, both human and mutant alike, had not been the greatest.

She huffed at the tension rising in her chest, tried to think of something relaxing. The last thing she needed was a panic attack before class.

She turned the water off, and while she was wrapped in a towel, holding the blow dryer to her head, Jubilee came into their room and flopped down on her bed. She made a loud noise that sounded both like she was in pain and annoyed.

"If I never take another college class again, it'll be too soon."

Akemi laughed. "Chemistry with Dr. McCoy not all it's cracked up to be?"

"I barely managed to keep from making my beaker explode. I'm hopeless in that class, and I need at least a B to keep my fucking internship—"

"Wait." Akemi's smile dripped off her face. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Jubes sat up. "What do you mean? My class is over, so I came back to bed to take a nap."

Panic fluttered through her. "But you're class ends at 6:15."

Her roommate nodded. "Yeah. It's 6:30. HOLY SHIT! You're late for class! What are YOU doing here?!"

Akemi could have kicked herself. "Oh you've got to be kidding me?!" Her phone had charged just enough to turn itself on. The time read 6:33pm. "Oh my fucking god, I'm late!" She was a hurricane as she whirled around the room grabbing clothes and underwear and throwing them on. "Oh fuck me, there was test today and everything!"

Jubilee laughed. "Oh dude, you're fucked. You're class started at 6! You might as well skip it. You can stay here and we can order pizza and watch a movie." She said all this while she changed into a t-shirt.

"There is no way I'm skipping that class!" Akemi had managed to slip into sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of slip-ons. She threw her still damp hair up high into a messy bun and grabbed her notebook and glasses as she headed for the door. As she high tailed it down the hall she could hear Jubilee yell good luck after her. She pressed the elevator door repeatedly, tapping her foot to alleviate some of the tension that was building in her chest. The doors finally opened, and Akemi all but shoved her younger peers as she dashed into the elevator. There were two girls in the small space with her. They couldn't have been more than sixteen, but their giggling was grating on her nerves. They were making kissing faces and snapping pictures with their phone, all the while Akemi was short of punching the button for the ground level, and yet the elevator continued to rise.

"Oh fuck me! Come on!" She hissed. The elevator doors finally opened to the highest level of the institute, the observation tower. The girls stepped out of the small space and were greeted by a group of their peers. Akemi couldn't get the doors to close fast enough.

As she headed down, she hoped that no one else would need to get on the elevator until she got off of it. She fished into her pocket for her phone, already dreading the time. She swore. It was already 6:40pm. Class was only an hour long, maybe an hour and a half if it was an important topic or if they got carried away and started to debate something. She tapped her foot again when the elevator, and she could barely wait for the doors to open completely. She slipped through when there was enough space, and sprinted down the hallway to the left.

Her History class was on the far right side of the Institute in a windowless room with tapered seating. He face already began to heat and flush at the thought of trying to get into the classroom to take the exam. People would stare, some would laugh. All in all she was sure it was going to be one of those socially awkward moments that would haunt her for a few weeks. Ugh, and if the professor actually let her in to take the exam, he would no doubt take points off and keep her after class to lecture her about how punctuality was important.

She reached the door to the classroom and flung it open much harder than she meant too. She thought it was going to be locked. The minute she stepped inside, she began spouting off excuses, though none of them came out in complete sentences because she was trying to catch her breath.

"Professor Cumberland, I'm so—sorry—I'm late." She panted, her mouth slowly closing as she realized that the classroom was empty. Complete empty. "Fuck me," she gasped out. "Is this some kind of joke?" She half-screamed and kicked the door before letting her head thump against it. "I missed the exam," she said to herself. "I missed it, and now I'm going to fail the class and not graduate college."

"You didn't miss the test, kid." A voice, deep and throaty, sounded behind her.

She had assumed that she was along and jumped at the noise. She turned around slowly, fully expecting to see her professor, even though, in the back of her head, she was sure that the voice she'd heard couldn't belong to him. However, instead of her short, portly, blading instructor, she came face to face with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a whole lotta muscle. She recognized him instantly. It was hard not to, what with the fuss that Marie has made the night before.

"B-boogeyman…" She was paralyzed, rooted to her spot as he stared at her. His face was stoic, but his eyes were hard, piercing. They slid over her, and when they finally returned to her face, she was burning with embarrassment.

"You can call me Professor Creed, if ya want." He reclined against his desk and his eyes flicked down up to the clock. "And you're late for class."

She laughed nervously. "I-I think I have the wrong classroom." Her heart was hammering out of her chest. She tried and failed to get the door open without giving Professor Creed her back. She fumbled with the door knob, blushing harder at the loud noise she was making.

He watched her a bit longer before saying, "It works better when you're not leaning on the door." He approached her and her mouth and throat went dry. She couldn't make her legs work well enough to move or to run, besides, there were only two doors to the classroom, and the other was at the top of the stairs. She eyed the steps and frowned, already imagining falling up them and bruising herself. No, all she could do was try to make herself as small as possible as he towered over her. She flinched when he reached towards her, his arm wrapping around to where her hand had a death grip on the door handled. His hand connected briefly with hers. She jumped forward as if she'd been burned, but she had nowhere to go. She collided with his chest, and was embarrassed further when he steadied her before pulling the door open.

She smiled politely, fakely, worked hard to keep the edges of her mouth upturned. "Thank you." Her words were barely audible. She released a breath when he his hand moved from her. Quickly as she could, just short of running, she left the classroom. As she headed for the elevator, she was very aware that he was watching her leave.


End file.
